iWitnessed Roboticization
by lightening816
Summary: SatAM. When Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer go on a mission with the Knothole Freedom Fighters, what Carly finds in Robotropolis just might end up ruining her entire outlook on life.
1. Blame

**iWitnessed Roboticization**

**Rating:** **T**

The living room was silent as Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson entered the room silently. Even Sam did not feel like saying anything or even doing anything. The wild teenager who was used to saying just about anything was now quiet and peaceful on the outside, but was in a fit of rage on the inside. She did not let this out however, in respect for Carly. Carly was usual a very cheerful girl who looked forward to coming home and talking to her two best friends. Her cheerful nature had now been stolen. Her happiness was nowhere to be found. She blamed herself for the unfortunate incident. Freddie was at peace in his silence. While he was torn and heartbroken, he was still trying all he could to be calm. All he wanted to do right now was comfort Carly and hold her. He blamed the machines that sabotaged not just his computer but everything and everyone else involved the unfortunate incident.

Sam blamed the Freedom Fighters.

Carly, Sam and Freddie stared at the blue hedgehog, the ground squirrel, the half robot/ half rabbit, and the French coyote as they started walking towards them. The ground squirrel, Sally Acorn, looked at Carly and sighed. Before doing anything else, Sally decided to make a quick comment to the three teenagers. Sam stared at Sally with a menacing look, Freddie looked with caution and Carly looked at her with sadness.

"We're very sorry, guys. We didn't mean for it to turn out the way it did," she said apologetically.

"Then why did you let it happen?" asked Sam harshly.

"Hey! Don't get onto her!" snapped Sonic, the blue hedgehog.

"I've got to! Because of you guys, Spencer's gone!" replied Sam.

"Listen, sugah, we're real sorry, honest!" said the half rabbit/half robot, Bunnie Rabbot.

"We know that you are, but we could have done something to prevent it you know," commented Freddie. Sam turned to Freddie and softly, but sternly punched him.

"Why are you defending these nubs?" she asked rudely.

"There should no need for ze punching or ze blaming," cried the French coyote, Antoine, hoping to defend Sally. Sam gave Antoine an angry glare, making the coyote shiver a little.

"Listen, guys, it ain't any of us who should be blamed. If those SWATbutts hadn't've been there, I would've juiced Spence right outta there," argued Sonic.

"Sonic's right, but those SWATbots were only there because we weren't quick enough," Sally said.

"And you're to blame!" replied Sam.

"Stop blamin' everyone, Sam!" cried Bunnie.

"I won't!" Sam said.

The argument erupted as Carly Shay just sat and watched her human friends, and animal friends argue over who was to blame for the failure of the mission and the disappearance of Spencer. This fight had been going on ever since coming back fro Mobius and the usually cheerful brunette could not take much more of it. As Carly listened, she grew sadder and sadder. Soon, all Carly could do was just get off her chair and take the stairs up to the iCarly room. As Sally and Freddie noticed, they looked at each other, became consumed in guilt and stepped out of the fight, and followed Carly.

"Carly! Carly!" cried Sally and Freddie.

"She must've gone into the studio where we shoot iCarly," he said. Sally looked at him as he spoke these words. She nodded as they climbed up the same stairs Carly took.

"You know we should have gotten into that fight," replied Sally. Freddie nodded.

"You're right, Sal. I just wish the mission had turned out better than hoped for. If so, Spence would still be here. Now Carly must hate me," replied Freddie, ashamed at himself.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, Freddie. She has had a horrible experience today and honestly, I can't help but feel like I'm the one to blame," the princess said. Freddie was surprised.

"You?" he asked.

"Yes, I shouldn't have persuaded you, Carly, Sam, and Spencer to come help us. I thought it was a useful idea at the time, but if I had known what I know now, then we wouldn't be having this horrible fight. We never fight and the fact that we are now is really hard on my mind right now," the princess explained. Freddie listened intently and nodded.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't blame you, or Carly, or anyone else except that fat old monster," Freddie said, trying to keep his anger and the big round guy at a minimum.

By the time he was done saying this, Sally and Freddie were already in the hallway, leading into the iCarly studio.

Carly did not feel like speaking. She ignored the princess as she pushed herself into the upstairs iCarly room. She landed in one of the bean bag chairs and buried her face into her knees.

"That stupid, icky, old jerk," muttered Carly.

"_Let u_s _out!" cried Sam trying to break the metal bars of the prison cell that held her, Freddie, Spencer, and Carly._

"_Yeah! You can't keep us here!" replied Spencer. _

"_Oh, but I mustn't, worker bots or mine are always breaking down everyday, and I can't just let them all grow too worn out to function, and besides, the hedgehog will be here soon enough for you all, and when he does, I'll be prepared," replied the doctor's dark, sinister voice. The deep, spine crawling of Dr. Robotnik's voice made Carly's flesh tingle with fright. _

"_The Freedom Fighters aren't going to let you do anything to us, especially Sonic. They've stopped you before, so what makes you think you'll win this time?" Sam protested. _

"_Because, child, I have you all. Those Freedom Fighters won't just let four innocent people be here for long. They'll come. And when they do…heh heh…it'll be the end for them and for all of you," returned Robotnik, finally by a low, sinister chuckle. Carly sat next to Spencer and placed her head on his shoulder, craving for comfort. _

Carly did not know at first what it was about Dr. Robotnik that spooked her. She had looked at him thinking that it may have been several things; his evilness, his obese body, his nasty plans, anything could have been what Carly found so disturbing when she was around the gargantuan tyrant.

Of course, after everything that had happened during the mission, she more reasons to be spooked, maybe even afraid of Robotnik.

Sally and Freddie entered the room speechless at first. Carly looked up with a hopeless look on her face. She turned away when she saw them and sighed. Sally stepped forward and sat down next to Carly with Freddie following.

"Carly, I'm really sorry about Spencer. If I hadn't-"Sally began to say.

"No, Sally, don't blame yourself. Everyone should be blaming me and my dumb mouth," replied Carly.

"Why?" asked Freddie. Carly turned her head to him and sighed.

"Well we all know how it all went down," she replied, remembering how this tragic day began.


	2. Failure

Sonic, Sally, Antoine, and Rotor had all planned the mission. Sally had divided them into two groups. Group One composed of Sonic, herself, and Antoine and then Group Two were Bunnie, Dulcy, and Rotor. Group One was in charge of taking care of the first half of SWATbot factories and Group Two was in charge of the last half. Though there were many, many factories, being able to shut them all down would have been worth it and considered a great advantage to the Freedom Fighters. As they entered the outer rims of the city, they divided themselves into their two groups, well equipped with the small, but dangerous chips that would destroy the SWATbot factories when put in place.

"Alright everyone, Group One will destroy the SWATbot factories to the right and Group Two will destroy the SWATbot factories to the right. It'll be tight, but it'll be worth it," said Sally.

"And we'll back in Knothole when we're done right?" asked Rotor. Sally and Sonic nodded.

"Yes and if any group needs backup if found by SWATbots, make sure to notify for backup as soon as possible," replied Sally.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, can we hurry up and go?" asked Sonic impatiently.

"Ummm, are you sure this is completely necessary to do? I-I mean will they not always supply more SWATbots whether we d-d-do it or not?" asked Antoine, shaking and hoping he could still find a way out.

"Stop worrying, Ant!" replied Sonic, quite annoyed at Antoine's constant fear.

"Sonic's right, sugar. If we don't, the number of SWATbots'll get outta control!" said Bunnie.

"And we don't destroy them by standing around. Let's move out!" said Sally.

"Good luck guys," cried Dulcy as Rotor and Bunnie climbed onto her back and held on as Dulcy began to lift off in an abnormal fashion. As Dulcy flew away, Sally and Antoine grabbed onto Sonic.

"Let's juice, you guys!" said the speedy hedgehog as he started his run. As Antoine squealed a little as Sonic ran, spy eyes were already beginning to catch sight of Sonic, Sally, and Antoine.

As the orbs zoomed in on the three teenaged animals, the second in command of the city realized their presence, as he worked in the war room of the main building, a giant ovoid building that lied right in the middle of the city. The second in command, a very short man with a long nose, glowered at the Freedom Fighters, particularly Sonic, and immediately turned in his seat to a giant, revolving throne that now faced him. The second in command began to feel nervous as he said the name of the occupier of the large, mechanical throne.

"Dr. Robotnik?" asked the small man. In the shadow, sitting in the throne, was the one who ran the entire city. The man who sat there turned the throne around using a controller on one of the arm rests and stared down at the small man. In contrast to the small man, the man on the throne was very large, ovoid, and had a noticeable quality that made him seem completely evil. Everything, from his black and red eyes to the look of utter seriousness on his face, made him look distrustful, intimidating, and dark. The vast man sighed.

"What is it, Snively?" asked the man as he sighed.

"The hedgehog, the princess, and another one of the freedom fighters are here, sir," replied the small man with caution in his voice.

"The hedgehog?" returned the doctor. Robotnik growled with anger as his eyes starting turning even redder.

"Where are they heading?" he asked with an even more serious sound in his voice. Snively looked back at the monitors and saw the hedgehog running towards the first of the SWATbot factories.

"They're going to Sector 1, sir. Near the first SWATbot factory," he informed.

"Dispatch a team of SWATbots and make sure they're captured immediately!" bellowed Robotnik.

"Yes sir!" squeaked Snively. The small man turned back around to the monitors and pressed a red button.

"All SWATbots in Sector 1 apprehend the intruders!" ordered Snively.

"Yes, sir," said one of the SWATbots currently in Sector 1. This SWATbot called all of the other SWATbots around it and quickly formed a group.

The group of SWATbot did not have long before they saw and stopped the speeding

hedgehog.

"Sonic, in front of you!" cried Sally. Sonic smiled, thinking that getting past these SWATbots was going to be incredibly simple.

"No prob., Sal!" he replied cocky. The SWATbots all pointed their laser rifles, ready to fire.

"HEDGEHOG: PRIORITY ONE" they said robotically. Sonic leaned forward, ready to act at the next possible moment.

The SWATbots started shooting their laser rifles. Sally and Antoine held on tighter as Sonic began to sprint in different directions. Antoine screamed hysterically, hoping that none of them would be hit by the rifles.

"Shut up, Ant, and let me concentrate!" replied Sonic as he dodged the shots from the rifles.

Sally kept her eyes open for the first of their assigned SWATbot factories.

At first the ride was smooth, yet dangerous. Suddenly, Sally and Antoine felt a sudden and uncomfortable jolt. The hedgehog had been hit by a shot from one of the laser rifles. This caused the three of them to fall to the hard cold ground in front of the group of several SWATbots. As Sonic groaned and Antoine shook and shivered with fear. Sally acted fast. As she fell, she pulled out her hand held computer, NICOLE.

"NICOLE, send word to Rotor and Bunnie's communicators, and tell them we need backup now," Sally softly said.

"Sending message, Sally," hummed NICOLE. Sally quickly had to close up NICOLE as SWATbots began to apprehend the fallen Freedom Fighters. As they were captured, a hover craft had appeared above the SWATbots. When this was noticed, they all made a spot for the hover craft for they knew who was inside. The three Freedom Fighters stood cautiously, except perhaps Antoine, who shook nervously and hoped for the ability to be back in Knothole as soon as possible. The hover craft began lowering itself to the ground until it finally reached the ground. The hum the hover craft gave off began to come to a close as smoke escaped from it. The doors of the hover craft opened up to both sides and out came the dictator.

"Well, well, well, what could three young Freedom Fighters be doing at a time like this?" Dr. Robotnik asked sarcastically. Sally and Sonic struggled to break free of the SWATbots' grasp, but their struggling was ineffective.

"None of your business, Robuttnik!" replied Sonic bravely.

"Don't try to run you and your friends out of this, hedgehog, I'm going to make sure that you and all of your fellow Freedom Fighters are roboticized once and for all," he said in an eerie tone.

"Forget it, Robotnik. It's not going to happen," Sally replied, trying hard to keep herself calm.

"You fools don't-…WHAT THE!" said Robotnik. He was about to say more to them, but was interrupted when he saw a silhouette flying towards the group. The silhouette became clearer as it came closer, soon revealing itself to be Bunnie, Rotor, and Dulcy flying towards them. As Dulcy flew closer and closer, her hands were extended out to the Freedom Fighters. When Sonic saw them coming, he strained himself hard enough to finally break himself from the SWATbots that held him, Sally, and Antoine, along with be able to sprint past Robotnik and hitch a ride on Dulcy with Sally and Antoine in hand.

They left the now angered Robotnik and his SWATbots there in the dark city. All they could hear as they flew was the distant roar of anger coming from Robotnik.

"We'd better head on back to Knothole. That was too close of a call," informed Sally. Antoine was still a little shaky, but not as shaky as before.

"Aww, man," Sonic had mumbled. He was looking forward to a little action, but he knew that since that happened, several SWATbots were more than likely scattered all over the city, thus causing the Freedom Fighters to think up a new strategy to get pass the legion of SWATbots after returning to Knothole.

* * *

_Knothole Village was one of the only peaceful places left in all of planet Mobius. A little over a decade ago, the evil tyrant, Dr. Robotnik had invaded and took over Mobius's capital city, Mobotropolis, and had turned it into Robotropolis, as he turned most of its citizens from free willed creatures to mindless robotic slaves through a process called Roboticization, a process in which warm flesh and fur is turned into cold metal. As Robotnik's reign of terror spread throughout the planet, the only ones able to escape this horrid fate formed a group called the Freedom Fighters, the only hope for planet Mobius. Currently led by the heir to the Mobian throne, Sally Alicia Acorn, this group of rebels has become a threat to the dictator. The most hated of these being Sonic, a hedgehog with an incredible amount of speed._

These were the facts that the Freedom Fighters knew these three would have to take in once the two groups meet.

The day the two groups met started out as a sunny, beautiful day in Knothole Village. While several villagers were outside playing, lying in the grass, or climbing trees, others such as Sally, Sonic, Bunnie, Rotor, and Antoine were in the princess's room, while Dulcy the dragon was outside with her heard peering through window, discussing a topic of great importance.

"I'm tellin' ya, Sal: today's mission was a total waste of time!" Sonic said as he sat in a chair with an annoyed look on his face.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with the sugar-hog. The attempt to destroy the SWATbot factories today didn't help us much," replied Bunnie who sat on Sally's bed next to Antoine.

"Maybe if we had more of ze time, it could have been done, yes? What do you think, my princess?" asked Antoine as he looked on at Sally. Sally stood by the window, taking in all that had happened on this mission.

"Well, I'm just glad that my message for back up got through or we'd all be roboticized by now," replied Sally.

"Hey, Sal, you think after awhile we could try again except have more people. Three people obviously wasn't enough to take on all those SWATbutts," suggested Sonic.

"I don't know Sonic. We shouldn't be risking the lives of too many people than we need to. Dealing with Robotnik when it's just us is difficult enough already, and adding more people might mean more lives roboticized if we're not careful. And besides, you know Robotnik, he has several advantages that we don't and-"Sally explained.

"Exactly! So what if we could find and recruit those that are like Robotnik species wise?" asked Sonic. The other Freedom Fighters gasped.

"That's crazy, Sonic," commented Dulcy.

"It might be too risky," replied Rotor.

"It _is _too risky! There's no way we can do that. It's too risky and far too complicated. Are there any humans here on Mobius by the way, besides Snively and Robotnik?" commented Sally.

"Sally's got a point, Sonic. It might not be possible," replied Bunnie.

"Oh no?" asked Sonic sarcastically.

"Hmm?" asked the other Freedom Fighters.

I'll be right back. I gotta show you guys somethin'," announced Sonic.

He quickly sped out of the room, hoping that this suggestion of getting the help of humans would work. After all, Robotnik was human, so if humans got involved, that could help the Freedom Fighters.

This was only a theory though.


End file.
